AquatiCombat
AquatiCombat is a game concept created by LuigiTailsPrower. AquatiCombat takes place in another galaxy where a war is going on between water and fire. You must use your moves to get past obstacles and defeat enemies as you make your way across the different planets' landscapes. Characters Soil Soil is the main character in the game, the guy you play as in the 1-player storyline. He registered for the Aqua Team in an attempt to hone his skills and make a name for himself. He wields a staff and commands several blue armadillo-like creatures that generate and spuirt water called Aquadillos. Spring Spring is Soil's best friend and technical supervisor. He doesn't actually go out into the field himself, but he's in constant communication with Soil and ofter gives him tips and pointers when he's in the field. He also designs experimental weapons and spacecrafts, but they don't usually work too well. Delta O'Dile Delta O'Dile, one of the toughest Aquatians around, and smart too! He designed his own starship, and it's the biggest and most advanced starship around! However, while he and Soil are on the same team, they're not always on the same side. Delta considers himself to be Soil's rival, and combats him a lot. His weapon of choice is his hand-made ice pistol. Nova Nova is a mature Cele. The first thing you're probably thinking right now is "What the heck's a Cele?" Celes are bizarre creatures from the planet Celestio that can manipulate reality using abnormal powers. Nova leads the Celes in a Cele Army, a neutral third party in this galactic war. Nova wears a metal power suit and can levitate objects and pure energy. He will do anything to defend his army and his planet from trespassers. Sally Sally is Nova's daughter. She can teleport, protect herself in a psychic energy shield, and transform her shape at will, but she usually prefers her turtle form. The only time this doesn't apply is at night, when she's forcefully turned into a creature known as Silverfox until it's day again. She likes Soil and wanted to join Team Aqua because of him. Epsilon O'Mega After acknowledging signs of weakness when Char and Cinera beat him, Delta decided he needed a partner. Enter Epsilon O'Mega, a big bad brute. This guy's got muscle, and teeth, and he ain't too friendly, neither. Trust me, this is one guy you do not want to meet in a dark alleyway. Con Doom Con Doom is the leader of the Pyro Army and CEO of Con Co. He plans on using his army to take over the galaxy. This guy is HUGE! With immense size and the abilities to fly and breathe fire, this is one scary looking dude that you don't want ot mess with. Sadly, he's also the guy you need to take down if you want to stop his reign of tyranny. Char Doom Char is Ash's partner and Con's son. He pretty much joins Ash in intercepting intruders, and knows some decent fiery martial arts, but he's not really too competent. Gorrigorii Gorrigorii is the ruler of the primative and poisonous planet Veenam. This guy is pretty much just a giant gorilla, so there's not much to say about him. Coal Burn Coal Burn is Char's new butler that he employed when he took control of Char Co. Coal may just seem like a fancy waiter with his nose stuck up, but his fighting skills far exceed that of anyone else in the series! He can take you down without breaking a sweat, or even raising his eyelids! Cinera Cinera refuses to hive us much backstory in this game. She claims she doesn't have a family nor ever had one. Her powers of levitation and the materialization of objects imply her origin to be from Celestio, but this has never been confirmed. She also has a different personality nearly every game she appears in. In Age of Doom, she's kind of quirky and crazy. Ash Estu Con Doom's lead minion. Ash is pretty much the commanding general of the Pyro army. When he gets mad, tall flames shoot out from his quills. Dust U. Dust is Ash's cousin. He was called in by Ash to help him take over Celestio. Unlike his cousin, Dust has no prior military experience, so he's not as strong or as competent as Ash is, but he's still willing to help him out, nonetheless. Cecil and Strella These twin star kids are in charge of maintaining the Universal Band. Being kids, they're not fond of their job, but they're the only ones who can do it, and it's far too important to shirk (if the Universal Band is bent or damaged, bad things happen in the universe), so here they are. They don't seem to like Technic's reign of terror either so they're happy to help once you beat them. Duct Duct of Aqua is one of the three legendary spirits of the cosmos, made of pure water and ice. He's strong and assertive, and fast too! He prefers to silently defend Aquati from injustice, and has "chosen" Soil to stop Pyruvi's tyranny. Brate Brate of Cele is one of the three legendary spirits of the cosmos, made of pure energy and thoughts. Brate takes good care to try and keep the cosmos in balance, and has "chosen" Sally to stop Technic from setting off that balance. Technic Technic of Pyro is one of the three legendary spirits of the cosmos, made of pure magma and flame. He was rejected by the spirits for being selfish and greedy, and thus was locked away in a shrine on a random meteor. Now that he's free, heck is sure to break loose.